Stranger in a New World
by Pearness
Summary: Cecile Grey wakes up in a mysterious room. What will she find in this strange place she is in? Who will she find? * Will be using all jobs as a way of Cecile's magic* Rated T for some reasons
1. Stranger in a Room

Cecile's P.O.V

I wake up with a terrible headache, possibly from the very mysterious dream I was having… A dream about how I was being teleported to a different world as my own was being destroyed by the dragon: Bahamut. Which didn't make any sense since us adventurers had defeated him… Having trouble trying to remember what really happen, I began thinking about the dream. The dream which felt so real, but didn't seem like it as well. All those weird summonses I had conjured as a Summoner… "Shemhazai?... Zodiac Signs?" I had thought.

"I don't know what those are, but they seem to be very powerful beings to summon hehe," I whispered to myself as I began to in a bed in an even more mysterious place than my dream.

I uncover myself from the bedsheets looking at clothes I had never worn before. I started to sweat as I really started to look around the place I was in… A small room with opened windows letting in the sunlight, having desks on with colorful vases with colorful flowers in them and large books. I start to hear people talk, and walk below, making me think this place is an inn possibly. I got up from the comfortable yet small bed to look out the window. To only notice bandages on my left arm.

Being curious, I felt my arm and noticed it seemed to be healed from whatever injury I had. Anyhow, I walked towards the opened window to see where I was, and I was shocked… I've never seen a huge city like this before. I began to sweat again, even more intensely. * ゴ* "Where am ?! What is this place and why am I here?" And then, I heard people walk towards the room I was in and stopped to talk.

I quietly walked back to the bed I was in and pretended I was asleep while looking at the door. The door opened with a large creek with 2 people walking with a deep male voice stating "I thought the woman here wake up and talked. Maybe she has recovered?"

"Possibly" replied a lighthearted voice of a woman, "She has been sleeping for a few months now. I wouldn't be surprised if she did, how about we check on her and see?" With both of them nodding to each other.

I thought to myself, "oh no! I guess I'll pretend that I'm awake and hopefully they'll believe me.."

Faking my own sleep, I tried my best to fake it as they came closer and closer.

As they were close to 'waking' me up, the sound of a person yelled saying "They're back again!" and the two people ran out of the room as fast as they could, the fastest I ever have seen a person could see. I then start to hear people argue, but I don't know what about. Would it be about me possibly? Since I do have an injury on my arm, maybe I was running away from somebody? All these thoughts flowed through my mind but had stopped as I began to exit the room.

Seeing that there was a downstairs, I go down them to investigate the argument. Stopping at the entry point of the stairs, I investigate and look around the place...Finding it to be some sort of pub or inn with no people but a band of bandits and three people. I looked at the 2 people arguing with the bandits. The bandits' leader yelled "We came to investigate a strange object that had landed near this village and we know you have this object in this foul inn. If we found out you are holding out on us, I believe we'll have to burn down this place." he laughed and laughed as he began to hold out a sword which had materialized and threatened to put the sword near his throat

"Leave Daddy alone!" a young voice said. "We didn't do anything to deserve this and we don't have this 'object' you are talking about." The young voice came from a boy in which could possibly be only 10 years old and had walked towards the bandits.

"Oh looky here guys! The Shrimp decides to talk back to us." the leader had replied and smacked the kid away from him and towards the man and woman. The woman yelled "Sam!" and crouched down to hold him in her arms. I find myself disgusted at his actions towards these people. And then the bandits looked at me..eyeing me, making me nervous. The leader looks towards me as well when someone whispered in his ear.

The leader pointed at me saying "you, the woman in the ragged clothes, have you seen an object taken here?"

"I have no idea what you are looking for," I replied sternly

"Hehe, well then you have no business with us." Looking back at the three, "We'll be back and we want the object by tomorrow night or else we burn down this place!" The bandits made more threats and left the inn.

I soon walk towards the three to ask what is really happening.

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_

Took me a while to come up with this haha. I'll try to improve it, though. Next chapter, I will try and do a fighting scene and see if its good or if it tells me I need to be stopped haha! See you guys in a few days...

I also don't own Final Fantasy XIV nor Fairy Tail!


	2. Gore Shadow?

They had explained to me what has been happening ever since they found me, apparently I am the thing the bandits are trying to find. And even further explained that these bandits are part of a guild called Gore Shadow. "They've been bothering us for almost an entire month, I'm surprised they haven't killed us yet" the woman had said while putting her face near the child's

"That's horrible, do they have nothing better to do than harass you?" I said to the three.

"Sadly, they possible don't hehe" replied the male "We've sent out a request for help to guilds through the region but none have shown yet. Anyhow, we three are a family running an inn between two towns for people to relax and such. But people rarely come around here. My name is Noel, my wife there are Narayana and my son is Sam." They all looked at me with bright smiles, ignoring what was happening to them. "What is your name Ms…?"

"Oh. My name is Cecile. Say, how about this? I'll help you guys deal with Gore Shadow, that's the best I can do to repay you for taking care of me for so long!" I say to them as they were surprised.

"NO!" yelled Narayana "There are too many of them for you to fight and besides, you don't use any magic!"

" Oh I do use 'magic', don't worry." Patting her back, smiling "I'll get those villains back for what they've ever done to you guys, I'll show them no mercy. I'll even show you the 'magic' I'll use too!"

I back off as the people eyes stare at me with mystery, "Change! Monk!" and a white light engulfs me, changing my current raggedy clothing into my Tantra set. The light fades away fast, I threw a few punches and kicks and Narayana and Noel were surprised. "First thing first, though, where can I find these people Noel? I want to take them out as fast as I can!" Noel smiles and tells me they're not far, only in an abandoned building towards the town in the east

As I was about to exit out the inn to go towards the dark guild, I say "Also, I won't be coming back after I beat them. I'll journey around these lands to help more people, but don't worry I'll come and visit you three sometime." Hearing no response, I continue out the door and towards Gore Shadow.

 **~Time Skip~**

"Goodness, this place is so beautiful! Lush with green, filled with animals and there's no trouble! This is an excellent place to be in right now." I said to myself happily "..hopefully, there won't be any bizarre things that'll be happening anytime soon.."

I soon find Gore Shadow's base of operations, but as soon as I tried to approach it a group of those bandits appeared around me to stop me from going to their base. "Yo girlie, turn around now or else you'll get hu-" I soon punch him in the face and watch him zoom back to a nearby tree. "Hopefully, you guys put up a good fight before I mess up your whole guild for messing with that poor family" I darkly expressed, receiving a few small whines from the people around me.

"N-no way you could defeat us all, you have no mag-" yet again, I punch him dead in the face and into the ground and now heard even louder whines.

"I'll show you all no mercy. Fist of Fire!" I shouted as Fire started to form around my fist.

"She is a fire mage! How!? We can't feel her magic power and yet she seems so powerful!"

"Don't worry guys, she is just one person against 10 of us. She couldn't possibly take us all on! Come on guys let's gang up on her!" They all charge at me, charging at me at all sides. "Elixir Field!" I yelled as I jumped, dodging the enemies and produced a blue light pointing at the small group of men.

Landing, hearing screams of pain from the group, I continue towards Gore Shadow.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

Took me a while to actually come up with an idea on what to do next. Plus I don't feel all that glad about these fighting scenes since I'm not real good with 'em haha.

I may not put any fighting scenes in the next chapter and skip all of it and go on forward into this story. Also, I think I'll start after the Tartarus Arc and I won't add the part where Fairy Tail disbanded, but I'm not entirely sure haha

Also, I don't own Fairy Tail and Final Fantasy!

I'll also extend the next chapter since this one seems short


	3. beat-down?

I reach the door, impatiently wanting to open the large, wooden door and just beat-up all these people who had tortured Noul, Narayana, and Sam. I first put my ear on the large door, to hear how loud the inside of the building is. I listened for a few minutes but have yet to hear anything from the other side. I listen again for any noise…Still, no noise. I flick my tongue in annoyance "Of the new gods and old, I can't stand this. I'm going to bust in here and beat anyone up I see in there! Here I come!" I yelled at the door impatiently.

I kick the large door open to be expecting people hiding, but find myself opening to a mess of a 'guild'. I go in and looked around, I sigh in disappointment "goodness, why is there no one in this place? I thought it would be filled with punching bags." I continue to look around and seen a silhouette of a man holding a sword.

I see the shadow move, coming closer grimly saying with a familiar voice "oh look. It's the girl from that foul inn" he comes in my line of view. "What'cha doing here? Come to give me that object? Or just come here because you're entrance by my looks?" he smirked as he also flexed his arms, which his right bicep showed a black skull with a dagger stabbing through horizontally, and flip his dark, grimy brown hair.

I chuckled "I am not attracted to dirty, disgusting rats." getting into my fighting pose "I've come to beat you down into a damned pulp for messing with the family in the inn."

"Beat me to a pulp will ya? How are you gonna go that if you don't have any magic power? Well, since the rest of my other mates here are gone to take care of those idiots from Fairy Tail, I guess you can just take on the boss here and now!" He charged at me with his sword, tempting to stab me.

"Steel Peak!" I yelled as I tackled him with my shoulder, during a stun on him. I hear him grunt in pain, moving to his left for an execute "Form Shift: Dragon Kick!" kicking him twice with such force for him to flying to the side of the building. "You? A boss? Don't make me laugh, I fought animals who had more skill and fire in them to fight" Saying humorously as I walked towards him.

"Please! No more!" he whines with each step I take closer to where he was. "What do you want?! Jewels?! Anything, just don't hurt me!"

I grab him by his raggedly, black shirt lifting him in the air "I will hurt you no matter what you give me. Every punch I throw at you, is for them, the ones you harassed and for the ones you harassed in the past as well." I hear him scream in horror. "You are truly one of the lowest scums I have ever met in my life" I free on of my fist "You won't be able to pay anything for what you had done!" and I unleash multiple punches with my freed fist.

After a few minutes of free punches to his face I drop his body looking straight into his bruised, bloody face "If I ever find out that you are harassing the inn again, I will come and finish what I had started! So you better not start anything again with them..Or with anyone that!" he responded with a groan "Also, even if you're mates were here to help you, it would still end like this, or maybe differently I have no Idea. But if you do want revenge on what I've done to you. I'll tell you who I am." I squat near him, still looking dead-square in his face "My name is Cecile, and I am not from your world but from a world named 'Eorzea'"

I could see that he had now gone unconscious. I get up and leave Gore Shadow and had noticed gray clouds have been gathering up in the sky. Noticing that this would possibly be a storm, I continue east towards the town.

 _ **~Time Skip~**_

Though not being a long walk to the town named 'Magnolia', the storm first started off as just light rain then later began to get heavy with loud thunder and harsh winds. I run into the town to see people running to their own homes. I continue to run to find an inn or pub to stay in, but the thought hit me "I don't even know this world's currency!" I began to slow down looking at the ground then I start to hit the side of my face with my fist "Gods I'm so stupid."

The rain gets heavier and hits heavier each passing minute, I couldn't go into any inns or pubs with no money on hand. I see that I am in front of a large house near a canal and could see that it has some shelter near the door. I run towards the doorway hoping that the owner of this house wouldn't mind if I sit out here for a while until this storm. After a while, the storm has yet to let up and I am left outside in the harsh storm freezing. Until I heard a feminine voice ask me "why are you in front of my house?"

..

..

..

..

Honestly, the fighting scene was really rushed, I've been thinking of how to do it for a full week but couldn't really think of anything. Also, I will start describing people in the next chapter even though I should've done it in all these chapters I had typed out.

I don't own Fairy Tail nor Final Fantasy!


	4. Tricked?

? P.O.V

I stare at her waiting for a response and seem to notice that this person resembles what that Shadow Gore guy told us, another person from that dark guild. However I couldn't see the guildmark on her anywhere in that weird outfit she was wearing, maybe it was on her legs or something… Anyhow, I need to contact the team to help apprehend her. "Miss, what are you doing in front of my house?" I ask again looking in her dark brown eyes.

She looks back at me holding her hand, "well miss" she looks at the sky "I don't know if you notice but there is a heavy storm happening right now. I didn't want to stay out there in the freezing rain" she makes a motion of rain pouring down on her then I had noticed why she was holding her hand.

"Miss!' I walk fast towards her and I open the door to my apartment motioning to come in, "please come in! I see that you're hurt and you need some help with it!" I said worryingly. She seemed like she wanted to say something but had hesitated and stopped to continue to come into my home.

I take her to my living room and see her in awe looking at the interior, "stay here and sit on my couch, I'll go get some bandages to help you with your injury." I said strictly as I rush to get the bandages.

I come back into the living room and towards the woman as I sat next to her. "Hold out your hand please.." I had patiently asked as she slowly made her hand come closer and closer to me. I soon start to bandage up the injury and began to examine her appearance. She had a fairly decent look for herself, with her black hair into a ponytail and a kind of bang near the side of her head, reaching the lower side of her eyelid. She also had a black marking of a small bird half-way out of its shell on the left side of her cheek. As I try to get a better look, she looks at mt direction asking "are you finish with my hand miss?" I formed an 'oh' with my mouth and release her hand.

She says her thanks for the minor help, gets up off my couch and begins to walk towards the door "where are you going? You can't leave now while there is a large storm outside!" I stand up towards her.

"Well, I guess you are right aren't you? My plan actually work!" she then starts to have a weird, small celebration for herself and the 'plan'. "Thanks for your help by the way, even though I didn't really need the bandages, though. I think the minor 'injury' was that serious. My name is Cecile by the way, what's yours?" She sits back down with a small smile on her face.

I reach out my hand towards her, "Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you Cecile." we shook hands and I began to head towards my bathroom, wanting to take a shower after doing that quest about that dark guild and running through the rain trying to get to my home. "I'll be taking a shower real quick, you'll be sleeping in my living room on the couch for the night," I exclaimed as I lent her a pillow and a blanket.

Lucy's P.O.V

After my relaxing shower, I rinsed off all the rainwater off of me. I go to my room, get dried off and put on my striped pajamas. I lay down on my bed getting ready to sleep as I huffed "what am I going to do with her? She fits the description of what that guy from Shadow Gore told us. It surely doesn't add up at all!"

"Maybe.." my final thoughts before sleeping "..no, Erza told us if we were to ever find this person, we bring it to her. Which she would possibly be at the guild and may be a fight between Cecile and my team.. Even possibly the whole guild… However, I do not feel any magic coming off of her so she won't be able to put up much of a fight I guess. I'll take her to the guild, even if the storm is still going on...Sadly.."

 _ **~Morning Time~**_

P.O.V Cecile

I woke up to the sound of thunder near the home I slept in, as well as the pain and soreness coming from my back and neck due to the couch I had slept on. "I wish this couch hadn't killed my back and neck" I rubbed the areas as I went towards the window to see the outside. "Dammit! It's still a bad storm out there! I don't want to stay here and sleep on this couch again."

As I whimpered, I heard someone yawn as they had entered the living room. "Good morning Lucy! Had a wonderful sleep? Because I know for sure I didn't." I sarcastically said as I continued to rub my back and neck towards her.

"Yeah, yeah. My sleep was superb, slept just like a baby."

I groaned as I stopped the soreness and heard "I need to go to my guild in a bit and I want you to come with me."

Confused, "Uh, I'm good Lucy. I don't really want to, I'll just leave and be out of your hair."

"Where will you go then?" She smiled devilishly at me, she pointed her right hand which had a pink mark on it "I know you don't have any Jewels so stay anywhere either! So you gotta come with me! Fufufu!"

Looking at her with an even more confused look, sighing "Give me a break will ya? I guess I gotta do it, don't I?" I sulk towards the couch to sit. "Hurry up and get ready then, I'm ready whenever you are.." She grins again at me as she walks backwards into her room, but instead hits a wall and falls face first into the ground.

I couldn't help but mock her laughter towards a second ago to her "Fufufu! That's what you get!" I cover my mouth to hold in the laughter as she got up and stomped into her room, slamming the door. "Why is she so mad? I only laughed at her misfortune haha."

Waiting for an eternity for Lucy to get herself ready, I look around her living room as I wait for her. What I could see was a picture of possibly herself when she was younger, two older people who could be her parents, stood beside her and a deep blonde-haired doll besides the picture itself. I continue to look around the place, discovering some unsavory stuff that had made me blush a deep red "what type of person wears this?" I thought to myself as I looked at a picture of her and a few others posing beside her.

A black-haired man who didn't have any clothes on and a redheaded woman wearing armour with a serious look on her face stood on the right of Lucy, and a pink haired man with a huge smile on his face and a blue, oversized cat on his shoulder stood beside her left."They're all so happy" I said aloud as I remembered the Scions and how good friends we all were. I also saw that they had the same marks, but in different places of their body and colors.

I also look at the place they stood in front of, with the name "Fairy Tail" written in large letters. I put my hand on my chin and thought to myself deeply "Haven't I heard that before a few days ago?"

A voice snapped me out of my thoughts "Hey Cecile, I'm ready and sorry for taking so long, I had to talk to someone. Let's go to the guild now." She taps my shoulder and gives me a red umbrella. "Here's an umbrella for the hard rain outside. Now come on."

As we got outside, we opened our umbrellas and I heard Lucy say "Just follow me and we'll get there in no time."

As I followed Lucy to her guild, the walk there was mostly silence making it a little bit awkward between us. "So" I heard her say, looking at her to finish what she wanted to say "that outfit you have on, it looks really cool you know. Is it armor or just regular clothing?"

"Oh, it's just cloth battle armor. You know, just to help protect myself...somehow" I replied back as we continued on with the silent awkwardness.

After a bit, we finally the place that was in the picture I saw earlier. Lucy opens the door and tells me to wait out for a quick second. I felt irritated that I had to stand outside...in the storm. I huffed as I stood next to the door as I had to wait for her. However, I had thought I had to wait for a good bit but Lucy had said "You can come in now Cecile! And just close the door when you come in" and rushed back into the large building, leaving the door open for me.

I went into the building, closed the large doors behind me and huffed as I closed the umbrella and put it off to the side near the doors. I noticed that there weren't anyone inside . "Yo Lucy!" I started to yell "where are you at?!" I look around the place wondering where she was.

Sighing, "maybe she went to the back" and I walk towards the first thing I saw, stools and a bar. I decided to sit on the stools and wait for her.

As I sat, a cold voice sternly said "You sitting near the bar! You are under arrest! If you do not come peacefully, we will use force!" I looked behind me and saw them, the ones in Lucy's photo.

..

..

..

So, I've been really lazy lately haha. I mostly type these out all in one night and read it out a few times to myself, even though being entirely tired. I know this is bad but it's the only time im able to write :(


End file.
